Continual development and rapid improvement in portable devices has included the incorporation of touch screens in these devices. A touch screen device responds to a user's touch to convey information about that touch to a control circuit of the portable device. The touch screen is conventionally combined with a generally coextensive display device such as a liquid crystal display (LCD) to form a user interface for the portable device. The touch screen also operates with a touch controller circuit to form a touch screen device. In other applications using touch sensing, touch pads may also be part of the user interface for a device such as a personal computer, taking the place of a separate mouse for user interaction with the onscreen image. Relative to portable devices that include a keypad, rollerball, joystick or mouse, the touch screen device provides advantages of reduced moving parts, durability, resistance to contaminants, simplified user interaction and increased user interface flexibility.
Despite these advantages, conventional touch screen devices have been limited in their usage to date. For some devices, current drain has been too great. Current drain directly affects power dissipation which is a key operating parameter in a portable device. For other devices, performance such as response time has been poor, especially when subjected to fast motion at the surface of the touch screen. Some devices do not operate well in environments with extreme conditions for electromagnetic interference and contaminants that can affect performance.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of ordinary skill in the art through comparison of such approaches with aspects of the present disclosure as set forth in the remainder of this application and with reference to the accompanying drawings.